powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of the Blue
'''Out of the Blue '''is the fourth episode of the series, Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Hawk One taking off from the launch bay (1) * Luke's account of being found holding the Morpher case (voice-over while he's shown wandering in his flight suit) (2) * Blue Ranger keeping the Morpher case safe from Trask by placing it inside the roof access door (2) * five Rangers united in the quarry (2) * Podling's destruction by the Sky Enforcers (2) * Dillik's remark about being "crawling with Jinnsects" (3) * Jinnsect landing on the jet canopy (3) * giant Wing King threatening the Rangers until being blown up by Hawk One (3) * Luke's coy revelation of the term "Power Rangers" (3) [ Fade in to EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (MORNING) - We see the pale blue sky during early or mid-morning. The camera pans and tilts down to the Rangers' apartment building below. Birds can be heard chirping. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S BEDROOM (MORNING) - Cut to a close-up of Maggie's CD boom box atop a wooden dresser. Playing in the boom box is a moody pop song performed by a female vocalist. Zooming out slightly from the boom box, we focus on the mirror behind it, in which we see MAGGIE dancing and mouthing the words to the song as she packs several notebooks and textbooks into a denim backpack. ] [ Also on Maggie's dresser is a gymnastics trophy dated 1985, as well as several framed photos of her Chinese parents at various ages, the oldest seeming to be in their sixties. Her AVIMORPHER sits on the dresser as well. ] [ Maggie's bed, seen through the mirror, is neatly made. On the covers sits a puffy brown teddy bear wearing a yellow shirt and striped pants, a silver jingle bell around its neck (compare with Jetman #21). The bear is old but well-cared-for. ] [ EXT. BIKE SHOP (MORNING) - The song from the previous scene continues as we cut to CHRIS, his AVIMORPHER on his wrist, unlocking the metal security gate of a small bicycle repair shop downtown. Painted on the window in artful, refined letters is, "Bike Shop," with, "Refurbished Bikes" painted elsewhere. ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP (MORNING) - Entering, CHRIS flips on the lights. The shop contains a number of used bikes for sale. Behind a workshop counter are several bikes in various states of disrepair. ] [ INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - As the song continues, we see LUKE sitting on a barstool at the breakfast counter near the kitchen. He is reading the newspaper, selectively circling items in the classified ads with a pen. His AVIMORPHER is on his wrist. His apartment is now fully unpacked, though he still has much space to fill. ] [ INT. FITNESS CENTER (MORNING) - In a large fitness center with the song still playing, CASEY sweatily jogs on a treadmill wearing headphones connected to a Walkman. She is wearing a white track suit. At the treadmill with her is a bottle of water (though not Dasani, Aquafina, or any other brand anachronistic for 1992). On her wrist is her AVIMORPHER. ] [ INT. PETE'S BEDROOM (MORNING) - The music abruptly stops as we see PETE sound asleep in bed under a heap of sheets and blankets. His arms are draped at random angles. A faint snore can be heard. On his wrist is his AVIMORPHER. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - In the living area of her apartment, MAGGIE hums the previous song to herself as she emerges from the bedroom hallway with her backpack, her AVIMORPHER now on her wrist. She slings her backpack over her shoulder, then opens her front door and locks the door handle on her way out. ] [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - In the hall, MAGGIE shuts her door, her backpack over her shoulder. A WELL-DRESSED MAN in his thirties walks by from the direction of the stairs, at which point MAGGIE's demeanor is visibly altered: her posture is more diminutive, and she keeps her eyes lowered with a meek attempt at a remotely friendly smile to the passer-by. ] [ Dissolve to INT. TRANSIT STATION - We see passengers in the final moments of boarding a commuter train inside a transit building resembling a subway station. Signs in the building and on the train bear "Valley Rapid Transit" logos. ] [ Above, MAGGIE, carrying her backpack, quickly and nimbly descends a flight of steps, her eyes on the train. She is moving quickly, trying to catch the train, without appearing frantic. The camera follows MAGGIE as she approaches the train. At the last moment, a BUSINESSMAN is his forties rushes in from a different direction, such that both he and MAGGIE would be trying to squeeze through the door at the same time. To avoid collision, MAGGIE pauses and ducks her head submissively, allowing the BUSINESSMAN to slip in just as the doors close. MAGGIE reacts with an "oh well" expression and turns away as the train departs. She absently checks her watch/AVIMORPHER. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ Dissolve to INT. SPACE STATION, DILLIK'S LAB - We slowly dolly along the length of the lab. It is a dark room filled with odd contraptions, light fixtures, and high-tech consoles. Along the center of the room is a long work table cluttered with a jumbled assortment of mechanical parts, servos, and advanced circuitry. Against one wall is a stack of biomass canisters (refer to episode 1), behind which is a wall-sized apparatus of pipes, boilers, and gauges. Some light scorch marks are visible on the apparatus. Not a single NOBODY is around. ] [ Behind the middle of the work table, DILLIK examines a small motor through a combination light and magnifying glass. After pausing to consider which orientation is best for the motor, he seems to pick an orientation arbitrarily and inserts it into a slim metal frame nearly hidden among the chaos of parts on the table. He then surveys the tabletop in search of a specific part. He then gestures to a distant part at one end of the table. ] DILLIK: Hey Trask, could you hand me that palladium armature down there? [ Previously unseen, TRASK emerges from the shadows holding a bulky biomass canister. He drops the weighty canister onto the table, crushing or knocking off a number of parts. ] DILLIK (cont'd, nonchalantly): Or, you know, crush it... Whichever. TRASK: Dillik, what is this mess? DILLIK (mildly indignant, trying to rearrange items displaced by the canister): Well, it's my lab..! TRASK: Yes, but-- (grunts in futility, abandoning the subject) Make me a monster. DILLIK: (searchingly) Like, uh... (remembers) ...Oh! The Jinnsects! Are they still down there? TRASK: Yes, Dillik. It's been four days. DILLIK (worried): B-- But I haven't been feeding them! TRASK: They don't eat, Dillik. [ DILLIK reacts, not seeming sure whether he knew that fact. ] TRASK (cont'd, turning): Make it a good one this time. Pretend your life depended on it. [ DILLIK looks to TRASK and chuckles appreciatively before furrowing his brow and cocking his head suspiciously. TRASK looks over his shoulder with a glare, then vanishes with a ripple effect. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - PETE and LUKE are walking down the sidewalk. LUKE has the classified section of the paper (with a few items circled) folded into his back pocket. He is wearing khakis with a red polo shirt. PETE is in his normal casual clothes. ] [ PETE yawns. ] LUKE: Gee, are you sure you don't wanna sleep in some more? PETE (finishing his yawn): Nah, nah, I'm good. We are gonna find you a job! LUKE: Yeah, I don't know... (takes out the classified section from his pocket and looks at it) Everyone wants experience that I don't have. [ PETE makes a face and takes the paper from LUKE. ] PETE: Man, those are just suggestions. Like, look... (looks at the paper) "Restaurant manager--" (reconsiders) Well, okay, you need experience for that. But, like... (looks again) "Systems analyst." (squints to read the ad in more detail) All right, forget about that. (looks a final time) Okay, customer service rep... You already circled it. That's, like, three streets over. No sweat. [ LUKE nods, and the duo crosses the street after checking for traffic. ] [ Break. ] [ INT. CLASSROOM - We see a college classroom seating no more than twenty desks. Several female students in their early and mid twenties sit in a few small groups, talking amongst themselves before class. A clock on the wall shows several minutes before 1:00. ] [ MAGGIE enters with her backpack, flashes a polite but shy smile to the classmates whom she passes on the way to her desk. She sits near the center of the room, but not within speaking distance of any of the groups, making her seem awkwardly detached from the rest of the room. ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS is working on a bike when PETE and LUKE enter, having approached the shop from the left. Entering, PETE seems upbeat, but LUKE appears slightly discouraged. CHRIS looks up from his bike. ] CHRIS: Hey. How's the job hunt? [ LUKE makes a noncommittal noise in response. PETE answers instead, trying to stay positive. ] PETE (optimistically): Eh, we put in some applications. CHRIS: "We?" What, are you looking for a job too? PETE: Heh, nah... CHRIS (gesturing up the street toward the right): You know, you should try the museum. PETE (excited, to Luke): That's what I said! LUKE (nodding): We'll try it. [ EXT. CITY STREET - LUKE and PETE are walking down another street. ] PETE: So what is Personnel Administration, anyway? LUKE: I dunno, it's just something the CCAF offered. I figured it'd be pretty generic for when I got out of the Force. PETE: So that was, what... two-year? LUKE: Yeah. [ PETE looks ahead, slightly puzzled. ] PETE: Hey, check it out. There's a news crew at the museum. [ The duo advances out of frame. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over, pondering): Hmm... Monster... (pauses) ... monster... [ INT. SPACE STATION CORRIDOR - The camera tracks in front of DILLIK as he walks down the corridor, lost in thought. Again, no NOBODIES are seen. ] DILLIK: ... I've gotta find SOMETHING! (slowly gets an idea) Oh, I know... A jet! (shakes his head) Oh, no. [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK enters from the adjoining corridor and mans the central console. Once again, no NOBODIES are in the room. ] DILLIK: Maybe those helmetty people will give me another idea. [ We see a close-up of the console's monitor showing a Hoverbird's view flying over the city. The monitor switches to another Hoverbird's view flying over a different part of the city. It switches again to a third Hoverbird flying over a wooded area. A fourth shows a view of the sky. A fifth shows a flyby over a residential area. ] [ DILLIK sighs. ] DILLIK (cont'd): What else is on? (presses a button) [ The monitor goes to static. After a while, a television broadcast fades into view in the monitor. The show is a talk show hosted by a man resembling Geraldo Rivera. The station changes to a soap opera of some sort. The station then changes to a news broadcast from Channel 6: ] [ EXT. MUSEUM - On camera is STACY KEENE, a female correspondent with a microphone. (She does not wear a wedding ring.) Behind her, LUKE and PETE are among a small group of people soaking in the limelight. PETE is waving and mugging to the camera, while LUKE looks dopey and awkward. The caption below the correspondent reads, "Stacy Keene." ] STACY KEENE (to the camera): --where the world's largest ruby is now on display. Earlier today, we asked Frieda Gillespie, manager of the museum, what makes this... a gem of a find. [ INT. MUSEUM - On camera inside a large room of the museum, FRIEDA speaks to a correspondent off-camera. Behind her, a crowd of people is gathered around the main exhibit, which is surrounded by a velvet rope. FRIEDA is a tall, slender woman in her forties with soft facial features and wiry black hair. She does not wear a wedding ring. As she speaks, she still seems moderately astounded by the object she's describing. The caption at the bottom of the screen displays her full name (Frieda Gillespie) and the title, "Spring Valley Museum General Manager." ] FRIEDA: It actually weighs over 8,000 carats, which is... by far the largest single ruby crystal we've ever seen. (nodding in muted amazement to the correspondent off-camera) It's over three and a half pounds. What's so odd about it, though, is that it's completely flawless. [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - Watching the report, DILLIK reacts with interest. ] FRIEDA (cont'd): What that actually means is that the molecules in the crystal are lined up perfectly, all the way through. You just don't see that in natural rubies, or even in man-made rubies. [ DILLIK scoffs. ] DILLIK: Hah... amateurs. [ EXT. MUSEUM - Outside the museum, we see STACY KEENE resuming her report. PETE and LUKE are still listening in the background. ] STACY KEENE: Now, the gem was donated anonymously, and we're told the market value of the ruby could be as high as several million dollars, or as low as a few thousand, depending on how easily this kind of gem can be manufactured. But for now, it has scientists and gemologists worldwide trying to figure out how it was made... and where it came from. Reporting from the Spring Valley Museum, I'm Stacy Keene for Channel 6, Valley News. [ PETE looks to LUKE. ] PETE: Come on, you wanna check out that ruby? LUKE: What the heck. [ INT. MUSEUM EXHIBIT ROOM - We see a close-up of the ruby, a mesmerizing ten-inch-wide gem on a clear plastic stand atop a display podium. The ruby is a beautiful deep red hue, with gleaming facets cut into a classic round shape. Its pointed underside makes the ruby nearly four inches tall. ] [ As the camera slowly zooms out, we see PETE's face staring into the gem. Numerous adult visitors also admire the gem from around the velvet rope surrounding the ruby's podium. LUKE, meanwhile, is looking around the room. ] PETE: Man... That thing is huge! LUKE: I'm gonna go ask if they've got any openings. [ PETE nods distractedly, then turns to accompany LUKE. They both squeeze their way out of the crowd. As they near the exit of the exhibit room, the crowd behind them suddenly reacts with horror and fear, people scrambling back and nearly trampling each other to clear away from the podium. PETE and LUKE look back at the commotion. ] [ Atop the ruby is a JINNSECT, shown in close-up. Its legs and tail wrap around the ruby, which is nearly the same size as its body. ] [ PETE gapes. ] PETE: Oh man, they're back! [ LUKE directs the crowd out of the room and helps people up. ] LUKE: Everybody, get out! [ PETE also helps the people exit. Once alone in the room, PETE and LUKE take another look at the JINNSECT. ] [ Shown in close-up, the JINNSECT glows with yellow light and sinks into the ruby, turning it opaque with a milky pink hue. The ruby then vanishes with a fiery red effect. ] [ PETE and LUKE look at each other. ] [ EXT. CITY PLAZA - MAGGIE walks through the plaza, backpack over her shoulder. She passes a YOUNG COUPLE arguing very heatedly. Trying not to make eye contact as she goes by, she nonetheless glances at the spectacle with a raised eyebrow. ] [ EXT. CITY ROOFTOP (sentai) - From below, the camera zooms up to FACETIA standing on a roof above. She is a jewelry-clad ruby monster with a JINNSECT embedded in her shoulder. Shown in profile, she projects a fiery energy blast from her forehead toward the city below. ] [ EXT. CITY PLAZA - Below, MAGGIE is engulfed by the blast, causing her to glow with a reddish color briefly. Momentarily stunned, she then regains her bearings. As she continues through the plaza, her gaze and posture are visibly altered as she now seems full of confidence and attitude. ] [ INT. BIKE SHOP - CHRIS looks up as PETE shoves open the door, having come from the direction of the museum. ] PETE: We've got trouble! [ INT. BOOKSMART CAFE - Behind the counter of a cafe in the corner of Booksmart, a large bookstore, CASEY is in a cream-colored Booksmart uniform with a brown visor over her hair and a brown apron over her front. A male co-worker, DREW, mans the pastry counter further down from CASEY's area. DREW is in his early twenties, average-looking, and has an easy-going demeanor. ] [ With a smile, CASEY hands a cup of iced coffee over the counter to a CUSTOMER, a middle-aged woman, then turns to what she believes to be her next customer. ] CASEY: Hi, what can I--? ...Maggie! [ We see MAGGIE standing at the counter with her hand on her hip and full of attitude. She no longer has her backpack. ] MAGGIE: I'm bored. Let's go somewhere. [ CASEY looks around, then back at MAGGIE, responding in a slightly hushed tone. ] CASEY: I just got here! Aren't you supposed to be working at the library? MAGGIE (rolling her eyes): That place is sooo lame. [ By this point, the CUSTOMER returns to the counter. Her tone is slightly cross. ] CUSTOMER: Excuse me, my coffee's cold! CASEY: Umm, yes ma'am. You wanted the iced coffee...? CUSTOMER: No! I want this heated up. MAGGIE (to the customer): Hey, are you dense or something? It's an iced coffee! (advancing) Why don't you get out of here, huh? [ Intimidated, the CUSTOMER turns and leaves the area. ] [ CASEY removes her apron and comes out from behind the counter to escort MAGGIE aside. ] CASEY: Hey, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself! [ MAGGIE is amused as she watches the CUSTOMER leave (off-camera). ] MAGGIE: Hah, did you see that? She ran away! Oh... Well, actually, she's going to get your manager. [ CASEY escorts MAGGIE in the opposite direction, exchanging a nod with DREW. ] CASEY: Come on, let's get some fresh air. [ EXT. CITY STREET - On a narrow, two-lane city street, a DRIVER slows and stops as the car in front of him is backing to parallel-park in a spot along the side of the street. ] [ EXT. CITY ROOFTOP (sentai) - Above, FACETIA fires her fiery energy beam. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - His car struck by the beam, the DRIVER briefly glows red. He then furiously honks his horn at the car in front of him. The DRIVER then gets out and begins screaming wildly at the car. ] [ EXT. CITY ROOFTOP (sentai) - FACETIA turns, speaks, and fires another beam in a different direction. ] FACETIA: Hee hee! Soon you'll destroy each other! (fires again) [ Just then, the RED, BLACK, and YELLOW RANGERS fly down, each with a jump-kick. FACETIA turns and is simultaneously kicked by the three RANGERS, causing her to stagger back. ] [ The three RANGERS land boldly. RED RANGER points and makes a declaration. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You leave those people alone and give us back that ruby, or you'll be sorry! [ FACETIA scoffs and then fires a white energy beam from a bracelet on her wrist. ] FACETIA: Yeah, right! (fires) [ Blasted, the RANGERS roll aside. Rolling with his TALON SWORD in hand, BLACK RANGER leaps. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Let's get her! [ Rolling with his SWORD, YELLOW RANGER leaps as well. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): She's going down! [ BLACK and YELLOW leap through the air, wings open and SWORDS in hand. PETE (Yellow) makes a particularly vocal battle cry. ] [ BLACK and YELLOW slash FACETIA in passing, causing her to spark. She then turns, and YELLOW and BLACK leap in for a second strike, but this time they merely bounce off her torso. They roll back and reach for their blasters. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Sky Blasters! [ BLACK, YELLOW, and RED each grab their SKY BLASTERS. RED aims. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Fire! [ Surrounding FACETIA, the three RANGERS fire yellow lasers from their blasters, but the blasts are deflected, causing the RANGERS to spark and crackle with blue electricity. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - CASEY is walking down the sidewalk with MAGGIE. A CYCLIST brushes by them from behind and continues down the sidewalk. MAGGIE shouts after him. ] MAGGIE: Hey, watch it, buddy! What, the street's not wide enough for ya?! CASEY (to Maggie): Seriously, are you okay? I've never seen you act like this. MAGGIE: Yeah, well, I'm just sick of people walking all over me, you know? CASEY (concerned): Umm, okay, but... MAGGIE: Hey, what do you think Sean's up to? CASEY (bewildered, stammering): Wh-- Sean...? You-- MAGGIE: I know, but he's just sooo gorgeous. [ CASEY is speechless. ] MAGGIE: Hey, I'll race you to the park! (into her Morpher) Sky Swallow! [ With a blue gleam, MAGGIE morphs into the BLUE RANGER on the sidewalk. CASEY looks around in panic. BLUE RANGER instantly leaps into the air and flies off, drawing the attention of a few people elsewhere on the sidewalk. CASEY hides her face under her Booksmart visor and ducks into an alley nearby. ] [ EXT. PARK - PINK RANGER lands in a secluded area of the park and looks around, to no avail. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Power down. [ CASEY demorphs with a pink gleam and uses the upper right and lower left buttons on her AVIMORPHER. ] CASEY (to herself): Where are you? [ EXT. ROOFTOPS - We see BLUE RANGER doing a series of acrobatic flips from one rooftop to the next over the city, with the flair of a gymnast enjoying her superhuman dexterity. She whoops excitedly with each flip. ] [ Nearby, Casey's HOVERBIRD arrives on the scene, watching BLUE RANGER. ] [ EXT. ROOFTOP - As BLUE RANGER lands on a particular rooftop and takes a running start for another jump, she's suddenly struck from the side with a green funnel of energy, causing her to spark and stumble. Recovering, she looks toward the source of the blast. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): All right, who the heck was that?! [ In the shadows of an air conditioning cabinet lurks TRASK, holding his long, silver sword. ] TRASK: I believe you owe me a Morpher. [ BLUE RANGER stands defiantly. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Yeah, you can cram it, ugly! You're not getting anything from me! TRASK: Charming. The name is Trask. MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Yeah, well I'm the Blue Ranger, and I'm about to knock you into next week. [ PINK RANGER lands beside BLUE. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Maggie! Are you okay? (notices Trask) Hey, who's that guy? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): He's that vampire freak who messed with us on Saturday. TRASK: (chuckles) "Vampire"... You humans have such quaint little myths. [ TRASK points his left index finger into the air, generating a dome of darkness over the rooftop. He then advances on the girls. When he attacks, he does so viciously with his sword. As PINK and BLUE block and dodge the attacks, BLUE RANGER takes several aggressive swings with her fists. TRASK dodges them all, returning with a slash which sends BLUE sparking back. He then slashes PINK as well, and she joins BLUE's side. ] [ Regrouping, BLUE RANGER tenses furiously. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Oh man, he is so gonna get it! [ Just then, an alert tone is heard. After bringing her left wrist to her ear, PINK then touches the left side of her helmet with two fingers. ] [ As seen from PINK RANGER's perspective, the view through her visor expands into a remote view of the RED, YELLOW, and BLACK RANGERS struggling with FACETIA at a construction yard (sentai). ] [ PINK RANGER releases her fingers and looks to BLUE. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Maggie, the guys are in trouble! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Forget it! I'm not leaving until this guy gets what's coming to him! [ BLUE RANGER charges and fights TRASK wildly. In an extended fight, she seems equally matched with TRASK, her passion seeming to compensate for her lack of precision. ] [ PINK RANGER watches anxiously. ] [ BLUE continues to fight TRASK, ultimately knocking his sword out of his hand with a chop to his wrist. She then delivers a gut-wrenching side-kick to his midsection, sending him crashing into the air conditioning cabinet. The darkness dome dissolves, returning sunlight to the rooftop. ] [ PINK RANGER breathes a sigh of relief. ] [ BLUE RANGER steps into the shadows where TRASK lies and forcefully grabs his ankle. She begins to drag him toward the sunlight. ] [ PINK RANGER looks on. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Maggie, what are you doing? We've gotta go! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): I'm gonna get rid of this slimeball for good. [ TRASK grunts, semi-conscious. ] TRASK: I expect no less... from a human. Your nature is to destroy. [ BLUE RANGER pauses and looks down at TRASK. She then tosses his ankle down in disgust and departs with PINK. TRASK clutches his ribs and watches them leave (off-screen). He then stands, his upper body no longer in shadow as the sun falls on him from behind. As he stands watching the Rangers' exit, his pale white skin tints to a sky-bluish color, and his lips grow a deep red. ] TRASK: We'll meet again, Rangers. [ TRASK then picks up his sword and vanishes with a ripple effect. ] [ EXT. CONSTRUCTION YARD (sentai) - FACETIA charges through the RED, YELLOW, and BLACK RANGERS, knocking them down. As BLACK lands, YELLOW helps him. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You all right, man? [ In the sky, the BLUE and PINK RANGERS soar down. We see their perspective as they rapidly close on FACETIA from above. She twirls around. ] FACETIA: What? [ BLUE and PINK simultaneously plant their feet into FACETIA, sending her staggering back. The girls then land and join the guys as they return to their feet (as seen through a nearby metal part). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): You guys okay? [ FACETIA bellows angrily. The RANGERS turn to face her, YELLOW (Pete) yelping slightly. PINK addresses BLUE. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Ready, Maggie? [ BLUE and PINK deliver a simultaneous thumbs-up. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger) / MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Doubleteam! [ PINK and BLUE take a running start and leap into the air. They draw their TALON SWORDS and slash FACETIA in succession. The monster, however, knocks BLUE RANGER's sword from her hand, causing it to fly through the air. ] [ After looking at her lost sword, BLUE RANGER then leaps over FACETIA, who protests. ] FACETIA: Hey, where'd you go? [ In midair, BLUE RANGER summons a blue-winged BATTLIZER (refer to episode 2) on her right wrist. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Battlizer! [ From above, BLUE RANGER punches FACETIA in the back of the head with her BATTLIZER fist, causing the monster to spark and stumble forward. ] [ YELLOW RANGER rushes forward and grapples FACETIA, lifting her to her feet. He's joined by BLUE RANGER, who grabs the monster's left arm. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): I got her, Casey! Go for it! [ PINK RANGER slashes her TALON SWORD against FACETIA's right shoulder, striking her embedded JINNSECT in the process. After sparking, the JINNSECT gleams with yellow and white light. ] [ RED and BLACK react. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Watch out! [ With an insectoid effect, FACETIA re-materializes above the construction yard in a giant form. Her voice is deeper and echoes as she looms menacingly over the camera. ] FACETIA: Ahhh, how do you like me now? [ US footage - The RANGERS continue to react to the scene above. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): How'd she do that? [ US footage - RED RANGER addresses the others before calling into his left wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Don't worry, guys! (into his wrist) Hawkzord, we need you! [ US footage - RED RANGER looks to the sky but doesn't see anything. A sudden booming stomp from the monster overhead causes the RANGERS to stumble and scurry around. ] [ We see from over FACETIA's shoulder as she towers over the scrambling RANGERS below. ] [ US footage - RED RANGER calls into his wrist again. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Hawkzord, where are you?! [ US footage - PINK RANGER points at the sky. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Look! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #5) - The SKYFORCE CRUISER roars by the camera. The Cruiser is a combined jet form of the five SKY FLYERS, with HAWK ONE forming the nose of the jet. ] [ EXT. CONSTRUCTION YARD (US footage) - The RANGERS react to the jet flying overhead. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): What the heck is that? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Looks like the Hawk did some growing up too! LUKE (Red Ranger, amazed): No, he brought help! [ EXT. SKY (sentai) - In a black background, the CRUISER is enveloped with fiery energy and spreads fiery wings, resembling a firebird. ] [ EXT. CONSTRUCTION YARD (sentai) - In close-up, FACETIA reacts. ] FACETIA: What? Uh oh! [ The fiery streak flies through FACETIA. The firebird flies out her backside, at which point she falls and explodes in a fireball. ] [ EXT. CONSTRUCTION YARD (US footage) - The RANGERS shield their eyes and faces from the explosion above. They then look to the sky once again. ] [ EXT. SKY (sentai) - The CRUISER sheds its firebird flames, returning to normal form as it flies away into the sky. ] [ EXT. CONSTRUCTION YARD (US footage) - As the RANGERS continue to look skyward, BLUE RANGER looks down in slow realization. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You guys... CASEY (Pink Ranger): Yeah? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): I am soooo late for work! [ The RANGERS chuckle as BLUE RANGER runs off. Fade to black. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. LIBRARY (LATE AFTERNOON) - In the late afternoon light, MAGGIE demurely exits the library, where she's joined by CASEY. MAGGIE (her backpack over her shoulder) appears embarrassed, while CASEY's attitude is primarily concern and restrained curiosity. ] MAGGIE: Hey. CASEY: Hey. Is everything okay? MAGGIE (with a sigh): Yeah... (gesturing behind her) Oh, actually, I don't even think they noticed I was gone. (changing the subject, troubled) ... I don't know what was wrong with me today. CASEY: Luke said that monster was making people go kinda crazy. MAGGIE: Really? CASEY: Uh-huh. You were probably under some kind of spell or something. Do you feel better now? MAGGIE: I guess so. I'm still a little edgy though. I shushed some kids at the library. (smirks) CASEY: (giggles) It's a whole new side of you. MAGGIE (chuckling): Yeah, I guess so. Hey, maybe that Trask guy learned his lesson, you think? CASEY: Maybe. Do you really think he's a vampire? MAGGIE: Well, I dunno... When he captured you guys the other day, I noticed he couldn't come into the building. He had to send me in instead. CASEY: So, like, he can't come in unless he's invited? MAGGIE: That's what I was thinking. And you saw how he stays out of the sunlight. CASEY: True. Oh, and I don't think he shows up on the Hoverbirds! [ We flash back to Casey's HOVERBIRD flying beside the rooftop where BLUE RANGER confronted TRASK, but its view then shows BLUE RANGER standing by herself, TRASK nowhere to be seen. ] CASEY (voice-over): I saw you get hit by something, but you were the only person I could see on the roof... [ We return to CASEY and MAGGIE. ] CASEY (cont'd): ... and then when I got there in person, that's when I saw him. MAGGIE: So you can't photograph him either. Sounds like a vampire to me. CASEY: Yeah. So you think we should start wearing garlic? [ MAGGIE giggles softly. ] MAGGIE: Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work? CASEY: I took the day off. I told her my friend was having major relationship issues. [ MAGGIE chuckles bashfully. ] MAGGIE: Hey, thanks for looking out for me today. [ CASEY smiles and touches MAGGIE's arm. ] CASEY: Always. MAGGIE (embarrassed): Oh, by the way, I... I was just kidding around about Sean. [ CASEY stops in her tracks, concerned. MAGGIE stops as well. ] CASEY: Ohh... Well, I sort of already told him you were thinking about him. [ MAGGIE's eyes widen. ] MAGGIE (through clenched teeth): You did not...! CASEY (grinning): Kidding! [ Appalled with a trace of a smile, MAGGIE chases after CASEY, who squeals and runs away. Freezeframe. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. BACK ROAD - A traffic monster fires respectively-colored energy beams from his traffic lights. ] [ As CASEY drives BARRY down a back road, her car is struck from behind with the various colored beams. Driving, CASEY notices something odd with her car, looking down at the steering wheel. The wheel begins to resist her control. ] CASEY: Hey, what--? [ BARRY looks over as CASEY struggles with the wheel. The car then revs and accelerates down the road. ] [ CASEY reacts worriedly, stomping on the unresponsive brake pedal and unsuccessfully trying to turn the wheel. ] CASEY: It's driving itself! [ Springing into action, BARRY tries to pull the emergency brake between their seats, but it won't budge. ] BARRY: What kind of car is this...? [ EXT. QUARRY - RED RANGER holds onto the top of a sedan as it weaves through the quarry. There is no one at the wheel. ] [ RED RANGER suddenly looks straight ahead. ] [ From Red's perspective, the car rapidly approaches a cliff. RED RANGER leaps off. We zoom out from RED RANGER as he falls in slow motion away from the cliff, while the car bursts into flames as it soars off the cliff. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The monster's beams strike the swooping SWAN, causing it to crackle with blue electricity. ] [ EXT. FIELD - PINK RANGER steps forward, quite concerned. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - Smoking from the rear, the SWAN approaches the rocky terrain and crash-lands, skidding to a violent halt. Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira